Unnamed Vor'cha class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon starships of the . 24th century K'mpec's attack cruiser K'mpec's attack cruiser was a starship that carried K'mpec to a meeting with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, where he asked the Federation officer to be his arbiter of succession. K'mpec died aboard his attack cruiser a short time later, the victim of veridium 6 poisoning. The Sonchi ceremony with K'mpec's two possible successors, Gowron and Duras, took place aboard the ship shortly thereafter. Just as the ceremony was completed, one of Duras' aides detonated a bomb using a Romulan molecular decay detonator, killing himself and one of Gowron's men. ( ) , this cruiser was the prototype IKS Vor'cha with the registry IKC-11500, although they mistakenly refer to the class as battle cruisers. For more information, see . It's also possible this ship was the , which served as the flagship of K'mpec's successor, Gowron.}} Alliance attack cruiser s, surround a Terran Rebellion craft]] These vessels were used in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 2370s. ( ) , the Alliance no longer had the cloaking technology that was previously found on these vessels.}} Attack on the Prakesh This attack cruiser joined three Birds-of-Prey in their attack on the Cardassian starship Prakesh (carrying members of the Detapa Council to Bajoran space), which had been interrupted by the in early 2372. The Defiant used its tractor beam to significantly reduce the effectiveness of the cruiser's disruptor weapons while it beamed the Prakesh passengers and crew aboard. The ship and the remaining active Bird-of-Prey then pursued the Defiant all the way to Deep Space 9, where they participated in the attack on the station. ( ) rendezvousing with the in the DS9 Season 6 episode .}} Ty'Gokor starships These starships were among those that protected Klingon High Command at Ty'Gokor. ( ) Gowron's fleet Gilhouly's and a Romulan task force]] On stardate 50564.2 several unnamed Vor'cha-class starships were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians declaration of joining the Dominion. Several more later arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) Second Fleet In late 2373, several unnamed Vor'cha-class starships belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the USS Defiant and IKS Rotarran, following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Operation Return These ships were led by Martok and Worf in Operation Return, after they persuaded Chancellor Gowron to contribute them. The ships turned the tide on the battle and managed to outflank the Dominion. ( ) Sirella's transport This Vor'cha-class starship brought Sirella, the matriarch of the House of Martok, to Deep Space 9 in 2374, to officiate at Worf and Jadzia Dax's wedding. ( ) First Battle of Chin'toka Many Vor'cha-class starships were part of General Martok's fleet that participated at the First Battle of Chin'toka. At least two were destroyed. File:Vorcha class, aft.jpg|On course for Chin'toka File:Vorcha class destroyed.jpg|After being rammed at the First Battle of Chin'toka File:Akiras at Chintoka with Vorcha.jpg|Destroyed by an orbital weapons platform Ninth Fleet In 2375, this unnamed Vor'cha-class starship, belonging to the Ninth Fleet, was patrolling near Deep Space 9 during the departure of General Martok. ( ) Second Battle for Chin'toka This starship fought at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. It was ultimately destroyed by the Breen. ( ) Battle of Cardassia This starship fought at the Battle of Cardassia and later joined Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian forces on their journey to liberate Cardassia Prime from the Dominion. ( ) 26th century Battle of Procyon V In an alternate timeline, occurring during the 26th century, an unnamed Vor'cha-class starship participated as part of the Federation fleet involved in the pivotal Battle of Procyon V against the Sphere-Builders. ( ) de:Weitere Schiffe der Vor'cha-Klasse Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Category:Mirror universe